S K I E S
by LiteratureCat
Summary: As a general rule of thumb, eighteen year old girls do not gain access onto S.H.I.E.L.D's helicarrier. However, sometimes there are exceptions. This is story of how a teenager managed to get caught up in something far bigger than herself (though maybe not quite as big as her ego) and ended up with a group of men - and one badass woman - trying to save the world. OC-centric story.
1. Chapter 1: Muffins

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or anything in the Marvel Universe, I do, however, own my characters and, well, anything you don't recognise ;3_

**SKIES**

_**chapter one: muffins**_

"Director Fury, sir, there's been a breach in our database security. It's pretty serious actually, it looks like they can access basically everyth-"

"Can you trace it?"

"Uh, yeah, they're in North Carolina, in Raleigh – but it looks like that whoever's behind this is doing it from their apartment."

* * *

35 minutes. That was her estimate. Just 35 minutes and then operatives from S.H.I.E.L.D would arrive on her doorstep.

Surprisingly, though this thought would usually strike some fear into most people, it just brought excitement and mild apprehension to a small woman - four foot and eight inches – in the capital state of North Carolina.

The petite girl was sitting at her laptop, tapping away at the keys quickly as she flitted through the secret agency's files with both speed and precision. If she was correct – which she typically was – then there would be a small response unit coming her way in under an hour. A satisfied smile pulled up the corners of her lips and she placed her laptop to her side on the sofa, not bothering to close the innumerable amounts of windows up on her laptop – she had nothing to hide now – and stood up assessing her living room.

For someone who felt the need to tidy and straighten most items around her, the place was from an outside view a disastrously cluttered dump. From her view, it was a little haven with artfully positioned objects of where she knew the place of all of them. There was barely any remaining floor space which hadn't been taken up by gadgets, maps, unsteady piles of books, pieces of paper, scattered stationary, a passenger bag, wires, the occasional broken down printer or dilapidated computer and the what seemed like the only three fixed objects in the room: the sofa, the chest of drawers and the coffee table.

Now, she realised that this would probably not make a great first impression, but she _liked _how her room was. Deciding that it didn't matter she walked into the kitchen through the open-plan archway which separated the living room from it. She'd moved to this apartment for one reason: it was cheap. Just three rooms, two of which were adjoined. After all, all she need was a kitchen, a small bathroom and what the estate agent had advertised as a 'living space'. True, she knew that prolonged sleeping on a sofa may cause back problems, but she was small enough not to have her feet dangle off the ends.

In the kitchen she took a plate from her cupboards and placed it on the counter, pausing to run her tongue over lips in thought before smiling widely and rushing over to the breadbin beside the fridge. Pulling out a packet of blueberry muffins, she ripped the cellophane packaging off them and placed all six of them on the plate. Might as well be a respectable host.

Thinking about being respectable she darted into the bathroom to prune herself in front of the mirror. She was wearing faded skinny jeans and a scoop-neck white t-shirt with pale blue sleeves. That'd do. Most likely she would be judged for both her height and age, so she might as well go casual. Focusing on her dark chestnut waves which fell to past her shoulders, she tugged a brush through them, scowling at the tangles as she did so. The ends of her hair always curled up, and each of those loops liked to entwine with the others. Once upon a time she used to sit petulantly through her mother straightening her hair, but now she just let it take its own cause. She'd never been one for trying to look 'pretty', though apparently her mother wanted the kind of daughter who she could dress up and treat as a doll. And apparently her mother just wanted a girly child, just wanted a sweet little angel, and just wanted a _normal _daughter.

Aware that her thoughts were taking a bitter turn – as they always did when they turned to her parents – she put down the brush and quickly left the bathroom. Striding over to the plate of muffins, she brought them over to her coffee table. Checking her watch and seeing that she had about 10 minutes left, she sat back down on the sofa and decided to pass the time by playing tetris in her head. It was a simple exercise which she did – picturing a twelve by thirty grid and various different blocks at a random order. She liked the way she could order them anyway she wanted; for it was _her _head and the game could take any direction she wished.

She'd just finished placing a block in the corner when she heard the soft click of her lock, hurriedly bringing up more blocks in her mind the complete all the remaining rows in her head – she couldn't cope with the idea of an unfinished game – she let her sky blue eyes flash open and grabbed the plate of muffins as she picked up on the sound of quiet footsteps which had been muffled by years of experience.

"Muffin, anyone?" She asked flippantly, standing up and turning around with the plate in her hands and a broad smile on her face.

The girl was facing three agents, each looking at her with a not so carefully hidden expression of surprise. She guessed that there were probably many factors for their shock and so it would leave her a good few moments to assess the intruders to her apartment.

Her eyes scanned them over as she factored in the handheld guns in each of their right hands (they must be all right handed) and the concealed knives strapped to only two of the agents ankles – the one at the front had their knife on the belt at their hips, instead opting for a small, pocket-sized gun at their ankle instead. They all wore sharp suits except for the ginger haired woman at the front, who wore a cat suit. Definitely a person who was in the spying industry. All of them obviously worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, though the one at the back right seemed to be in a slightly more forced and stiff position whereas the others were comfortable and had easily slipped into threatening stances. He must be a new recruit. Interesting.

Clearly all of them had not expected to see her, or her shambles of an apartment. Perhaps they were looking for some dark criminal mastermind, possibly with a snow white cat on their lap and greeting them with the classic 'I've been expecting you'. Most likely they were looking for someone who was an obvious threat, someone who had weaponry and bodyguards (judging by what they were wearing and holding they clearly expected a fight), someone who was mysterious and probably someone was taller than five foot.

They definitely _weren't _expecting a chirpy 18 year old with a plate of muffins and little pineapples on her socks. But the evidence that she was who they were looking for was clear: her laptop could be seen as it perched on the sofa's arm rest, the screen facing them and holding the mighty secrets which the government tried to protect so fiercely.

The silence following her question had lasted several minutes and she was now getting mildly irritated and even a little bored. The whole point of this was for something exciting, not to just be in a silent stand-off.

"Look, do you want a muffin or not?" She huffed, putting her spare hand on her hip and looking at them with expectant raised eyebrows.

"Uh," The woman began, then shook her head as she looked at the girl disbelievingly, "_No_. I don't-"

"Shame that, but please, come in." She welcomed them warmly, gesturing with her arm for them to stop hanging around the doorway and come into her home. Turning around, feeling comfortable despite the fact that she had her back to the people who were pointing guns at her, she placed the plate back on the coffee table.

Grabbing a muffin she turned back to them to see that the men had their guns slightly lowered, though the woman was still wary. Sighing, she took a large bite of her muffin and eyed them speculatively as she chewed. Swallowing, she stepped around the sofa, rolling her eyes as they all immediately tensed. The girl held out her hand for the woman at the front to shake.

"Sabrina Arnold, nice to meet you."

* * *

_Well there you go, first chapter done. This is going to follow the Avengers plotline, and then we'll see what happens after that. But anyway, what do you guys think? A review would be lovely, but if you don't have time that's fine. Anyways, umm, happy reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: 58

_Umm, well, chapter two :) Just to let y'all know, I've written about 4/5 chapters already, but I'll add 'em up steadily. This is like, my first 'proper' fanfiction, so I want it to be good? Yeah. :) Happy reading._

* * *

**SKIES**

_**chapter two: 58**_

* * *

It had all escalated rather quickly, though Sabrina was perfectly comfortable with this as all was going as expected. Or at least, that was what she thought as she sat in a S.H.I.E.L.D interview room, calmly awaiting the meeting she was shortly about to have with – hopefully – Director Nick Fury. She'd done a little research on the agency, and would love to have an interview with the man himself. Judging by the reaction she was getting, she might get the chance of having a nice one-to-one chat with him.

So far she found it all to be much more amusing than exciting, but she was still game. It hadn't taken the little group of agents long before they snapped out of it and escorted her back to base quite forcefully – though she was allowed to bring a muffin so she was cool with it. In fact, it kind of disturbed them how 'cool' she was with it all. She didn't protest and wasn't even slightly surprised when they took her to a helicopter, in fact, her expression when she saw the helicarrier base was of delight. They didn't like it at all: their expressions said so anyway (they wouldn't talk to her throughout the whole journey – she had to supply most of the conversation, quite rude of them.)

In the short three minutes she had spent in the interview room, she'd already looked it over twice. There was what was clearly a one-way mirror on the left of the industrial grey walls. There was also three cameras in the room (she'd waved at each as soon as she was shunted into the room) one in the top right-hand corner of the room, one spyhole camera in the corner of the one-way mirror and another spyhole camera placed on the recording devise that was sat in the centre of the table she had been forced to sit at. There was a chair opposite her at the metal table, which was also metallic. To be honest, she thought that the chairs were a little uncomfortable, especially when you had your hands handcuffed behind you. She would have picked the lock had she worn bobby pins in her hair, which was a slight overlook on her part.

The doorknob turned and she looked to her right to see Director Nick Fury enter the room, the eye which wasn't covered by a patch narrowed in suspicion. Not quite the warm welcome she wanted, but she supposed it was the cold welcome she deserved.

"Hey Nicky!" She sang happily, the nickname coming to her tongue easily. To be honest, Sabrina just wanted to see what reaction he would have to it.

He didn't disappoint. The man slammed his fist upon the table and firmly sat down across her, a look of anger distorting his features. Now this was much more exciting.

"It's _Director Fury _to you." He snarled, and hit a button on the recording devise, a little more forcefully than necessary.

"Sure, sure, Nicky." She lazily responded, leaning back in her chair unconcernedly. The man tensed his jaw, but decided to get straight to the point and not let the girl get the better of him.

"Tell me, Miss. Arnold, why is it that when one looks for your files, nothing can be found bar a name and an age?" Fury asked, eyebrow raised, whilst Sabrina just grinned wider at him.

"Oh, you know, I'm not really a fan of being spied on by the government. We tend not to get along."

"So you just deleted and changed all records of you? In the space of, what, 35 minutes?" His voice was dubious.

"35 minutes? Oh no!" Sabrina laughed, shaking her head, "I've been keeping track of all my records since I was eight, Nicky, though it's quite flattering that you believe I could do it all in 35 minutes. Not that I'm saying I couldn't, but you know, it's a nice gesture on your part – remind me to give you a muffin later."

The condescending tone she was taking with him somewhat infuriated the man, but he was paying close attention to her words.

"Since you were eight?" He asked, and a smile turned up the corners of his lips as he saw Sabrina blink when she realised that she'd slipped up.

"'Course, that's what I said didn't I?" She retorted back quickly, whilst inwardly wondering what information she should divulge. As much as it was tempting to hold back, she would have to tell them everything if she wanted them to accept her.

"You gonna want to explain how you did that, missy?" Nick Fury asked, feeling his anger build up as the girl in front of him still remained obnoxiously blasé.

"Depends." She said after a pregnant pause, "You gonna want to hear a long story?"

"Go for it." The director said with a satisfied smile on his face, leaning back in his chair, pleased.

"Alright then." She hesitated again, though this time it was not for uncertainty, but more over her debating what to start with. "Well, you should like to know that I'm actually a very intelligent person. Very."

Nick Fury scoffed at this, so far she seemed to have acted too cockily towards him and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D – not a smart move in his book. The only sign of intelligence was by hacking into their systems, but she couldn't have been that clever if she was caught. So far he just saw her as an arrogant little girl who was in too deep.

"Anyway, it started when my _dear _parents," Sarcasm dripped from her voice, tainting it for a moment, but Sabrina continued on – though with a hint of bitterness attached, "noticed that I wasn't the gargling baby I was supposed to be. Sure, they thought I was the smartest girl in the whole world – but whose parents don't? Anyway, they realised something was up with the fact that by the time I was one I was speaking relatively fluent English, reading and writing at the level of a nine year old, doing simple arithmetic problems and basically being far more capable than I should be."

Sabrina paused, assessing Fury's reaction to this. She could tell his interest was growing, and saw how he was no longer so slack in his seat. Taking this as a positive response, she continued.

"They decided to do a little intelligence test, because that's what you'd do right? Check to see if your baby really was better than the others." Her voice turned harsh again, and it would be clear to anyone watching that she wasn't fond of her parents – but at this point she didn't really care. "Anyway, they tested their child and it turns out I had a rough IQ of 110 – which is above average for an adult. At first they were proud, I think, but they didn't do anything about it – except for boasting to other parents. Either way, they gave me a test again when I was two and were… surprised. My score had sky-rocketed up to 152. It seemed I was a child prodigy. But they shouldn't have been so shocked – I was already bilingual at that point, my mathematical skills now edging on to looking at differential equations and I had even stolen Steven Hawking's '_A Brief History Of Time' _off a neighbour's bookshelf."

She kept her eyes on Fury, uncomfortably aware of how his eye was slowly widening.

"Either way, they decided to do the worst thing they could have done and ignored it all. I was put into the school system and though clearly showed signs of intelligence over my peers, they insisted that I would stay in my age group. You have no _idea _how boring it all was. My teachers had to begrudgingly accept my parent's wishes, though in lessons they sometimes gave me work more suited to me. For that I was grateful – or else I may have ended up going insane. But soon it got to the point where I just sat and watched, and basically I just ended up teaching myself. Others around me learned how to write legibly and why you shouldn't run around with scissors, whilst I preoccupied myself with reading Tolstoy." A small smile flashed across her face at the memory of the absurdity of it all, "I'm telling you, if you ever get the chance, read '_War and Peace_'. Fascinating stuff."

It was at this point when Fury decided to step in. What this girl was saying was getting steadily too much for him to comprehend. She was either completely insane and off her rocker, or she was telling the truth. And it disturbed him how honest she sounded.

"Hang on, what are you saying here?" He asked, rubbing his forehead as he leant in closer to her, a frown pulling his eyebrows together.

For a moment Sabrina seemed somewhat disorientated from getting dragged out of her reminiscing, but she kept her cool "If you'll listen then you'll understand what I'm saying, Mr. Fury," She scorned him, though kept her tone formal – she was much more serious now, the cheeky Sabrina had been pulled back now that she was revealing more about herself.

Nick opened his mouth to argue, then decided to keep it shut and just nodded at Sabrina to continue, which she did.

"So I was dragged through tedium, forced to enrol in classes which were only numbing my mind. I long for knowledge, and this almost physically pained me. Though with all the spare time I had during school days – nobody expected me to do anything on the curriculum – I was left to my own devices. I'd spend most time with the technology in the school – taking apart computers and putting them back together again, looking at the circuit boards and wiring, I taught myself how to hack, how to use computer code and generally became a technical whiz. It was when I ended up complaining to my teacher that there weren't any soldering irons for me to build my own circuit board that the school finally went to my parents and basically plead with them to let me be moved up a year – apparently I wasn't old enough to decide this by myself. Unfortunately, it was then that they caught wind of what I'd been doing, of how I wasn't the lovely little normal girl which they wanted and was basically the freak of the school." A sneer rose upon Sabrina's lips now, her words twisted with loathing.

"So we moved house, went away, apparently the school was 'harassing' my parents. This frankly was the opposite of what was happening. I was doomed to more mundane life in the next education establishment, where there were more… strict rules concerning my behaviour. I was eight now and had had enough of it all. I got pretty low. And pretty insane." Sabrina gave a slight laugh, her voice now rueful. "I decided that if I couldn't do anything at school, then I'd have to do it at home – but I had so little time when so much of it was wasted doing stuff which was so _useless_. It got to the point where everything I did was at night. I turned to the dark side, so to speak, and I turned quite… conceited I guess. I believed that what I was doing with my life was a waste of my intelligence, and how I _longed _for knowledge. It was then that I just stopped sleeping, deciding that any hour spent unconscious was an hour wasted."

She hung her head, and if her hands were free they would have been cradling her face. Thinking back to what was probably the darkest moment in her lifetime wasn't exactly fun for her, but she couldn't ignore it – she'd learnt the most in this experience than she had in anything else.

"After four days without any sleep, it was taking its toll but I'm a stubborn bitch. My parents begged me to just fall asleep – they even tried to drug me into it, but like I said, I'm clever. They tried bargaining, but they wouldn't give me the one request I had – to let me move up a few years at school, or even to just let me be home schooled. Unfortunately, as stubborn as I may be, it's a trait I share with them. Anyway, I decided to pull out the big guns – literally."

It was then where she hesitated, and looked up at Fury somewhat sheepishly. The man was listening intently to her tale, and at the glance she gave him she had a feeling that his interest was piqued.

"So," She cleared her throat, looking like a guilty child more than the confident young woman she had been when Fury had first entered the room. "You ever heard of Incident 58?"

Fury's eye practically bulged out of his head as he nodded and put two and two together. Incident 58 was ingrained into practically every government worker's mind. It happened just less than ten years ago, and it caused a stir throughout the entirety of America. At least, only to those in the know – they thing was kept very hushed up. After all, to have the authorities completely flustered and at a loss was not something they wished to make public. "Are you saying that you…?"

"Yup." She nodded her head, biting her lip. "In my defence – I was eight at the time." Apparently this wasn't helping her defence at all as the man in front of her spluttered indignantly. "Look, let me explain: I was an angry, sleep deprived, scared little child whose parents were forcing her to do something she really didn't want to do."

"You almost blew up the whole of Wyoming!"

"I was never really going to blow it up!"

"Well you cut your timings pretty fine didn't you!"

"Oi! I had plenty of time left!"

"The state was _58 seconds from being blown up_!"

* * *

_And there you have it! Haha, well, yup. That's it for now ^.^ Please, if you could, take a few moments to review or whatever - I don't know, but it would be greatly appreciated ;3_


	3. Chapter 3: Philomath

_Sorry for late update - I've been in London for two days, pretty much spending my entire time playing with my friends' kitten ;) But yeah, here's chapter 3 - hope you guys like it :)_

* * *

**SKIES**

**_chapter three:_**** philomath**

* * *

The interview room fell silent except the sound of heavy breathing. Nick Fury was standing up, fists clenched on the table, vein bulging in his forehead as he stood there steaming with anger. Sabrina sat there with an angry scowl on her face, which was blushed with a dark pink. She didn't want to have to sit here being accused for something which in her mind she had every right to do.

"Look, I'm _sorry._" Sabrina stressed, huffing, "But I have my reasons."

"Too right you do." Fury growled, glaring at her with one eye with the force of both.

"Just sit down and let me explain." She implored, and added with a sigh: "Please."

A terse moment of silence followed, before Fury sighed and sat back down, giving her an expectant look which clearly said: 'you better damn well give me answers or I will make you wish you'd never been born'. It wasn't a nice look, but it was the best look she was going to get.

"Right. Well. I told them that if they didn't let me advance on in my education, I'd blow up our house. They thought I was bluffing. Heck, even I thought I was bluffing at the time. But then I realised that it was possible, that I _could _do it." A grim smile graced her lips and she noted Fury's expression changing, though she couldn't tell what to, "Anyway, locked myself in the study and got onto the computer. It only took me twenty minutes before I'd directed all missiles at the town – it was trickier to direct them exactly onto the house. When I unlocked the door and showed them what I'd done, I set out a timed missile fire to land on the town in 30 minutes. And-"

"-Did you not realise that the missiles would end up blowing the whole of Wyoming to pieces?" He interrupted her, causing her to sigh and roll her eyes.

"I did _after _I set the timer, didn't I? But it was just an added plus really – it meant that I would have more bargaining space. Anyway, they did try to haggle with me, but I kept my terms clear. They gave in with 5 minutes to spare, which was relieving as it left me enough time to call it off. I stopped the operation and cleared all my tracks – though I'd already hidden the computer from you guys when I started 'cause you always should do when going into a government database: its elementary stuff."

She took a natural pause in her tale, to gather her thoughts and to let Fury collect himself.

"Anyway, once that was done, they said that they would move me up a couple more years – once the current school year ended. I believed them, foolishly now I think about it." The corner of her lip twitched spitefully, the tiny muscle spasm not unnoticed by the director opposite her, "But I had bigger problems – I noticed all the government operatives practically crawling over the town, and I realised that you must have taken note of events. Well, I like to be thorough; especially after feeding into your radio systems and realising that you were looking for 'someone with expert computer skills'." She smirked at this, looking quite pleased with herself. "So I deleted all records of me bar my name, family members and date of birth – a record completely devoid of any information would seem incredibly suspicious. Besides, that was what would seem the norm for any other eight year old around town."

"Well, time passed and we moved house in the summer break. New state, new life. New educational rights? Nu-huh. Not even close. I was still kept with my age group, my parents claiming that I was delusional in my insomniac days and that I made up the whole story about the deal. If they honestly thought that I believed that, then I definitely have proof that my intelligence isn't hereditary. Either way, I was basically forced to go along with it all. I didn't like it, but they agreed that if I pretended to be 'normal' then they would let me do whatever outside of school – as long as I actually slept somewhat."

"So you just carried on like that? No more death threats?" Fury interjected suspiciously, his lack of trust for her seemed to have increased since she revealed that she was behind Incident 58.

"My family is a bunch of stubborn assholes, Nick, and I came to the conclusion that it was a waste of my time trying to persuade them. Either way, they did try to change me – try to find something I was interested in, probably thinking that I was just going through a 'phase' and needed something to set my mind on. I was having none of it, though I was mildly interested when my father took me out to go shooting – then that was mainly for self-defence reasons. But I'm a Philomath, darlin', and the internet is home to so much knowledge that I already knew the theory of shooting before I went."

"A Philomath?" Fury interrupted, _yet again_, though she guessed that he was the interviewer and she the interviewee – she ought to cut him some slack. Even so, Sabrina had tried to dumb down the words she used – even throwing a few colloquialisms in there – to avoid these sorts of stilts in the very one-sided conversation.

"Someone with a passion for learning – get a dictionary, Nicks." Sabrina retorted, rolling her eyes incredulously at him. "Anyway, I've been trapped in that tedious hell-hole until several months ago when I graduated high-school. After I turned 18 – I do _try _to be law abiding, give me that – I got out of there as soon as I could. I believe it was in the early hours of the morning of my birthday, but I left sharpish. Travelled around, looking for cheap apartments and found a good place in North Carolina." She shrugged her shoulders and scrunched up her nose, acting quite nonchalant, "Staying there for a while now – fixing computers and hardware for people. Oh!" She exclaimed, and a broad grin passed her lips, "Sorry, Nicks, I did actually break the law with that one – had to get a fake ID: people don't trust you if you're younger than 22 it seems."

"Right." Fury said, frowning. She seemed to be coming clean about it all, which was good he guessed. But there was still a question burning in his mind as he eyed the girl infront of him. "So, Miss. Arnold, why was it that you hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D?"

It took a moment for the question to sink in, though when it did she absolutely roared with laughter, chucking her head back as she did so. The reaction wasn't quite what Fury expected, the man even jumping in his seat a little when she started her noisy guffaws.

"Seriously, Nicky, seriously?" She chortled, crooking her neck so she could wipe her hysterical tears off her face with her shoulder. "Are you just that _stupid? _Blimey, you need a duster for that brain over there."

Nick pursed his lips at the insult and clenched his jaw, not wanting to be disrespected by the young woman in front of him – no matter what her IQ was. "Care to explain then?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Sure, sure," She said smoothly, though there was still a chuckle in her tone, and she leant forward conspiratorially causing Nick to naturally move forward too. "You see, if you hadn't realised by now, I could have hacked into your company without sending any triggers your way – so why do you think I did it?"

Her tone was like a stage whisper, claiming all the atmosphere in the room. Though she avoided being put into the acting classes from her mother, she could be quite the drama queen when she wished.

With that she quickly inclined back into her seat and looked over at Nick who was still left leaning forwards at the table with a smile of superiority upon her lips.

"That will be all." She declared as he straightened, watching with sharp eyes as he gave into her command and stood up. Though she may be handcuffed behind her back, she had the authority in this situation, she had the information.

"Did you see all that, Coulson?" The Director asked his 'second-hand man' as he paced back and forth in the viewing room, glancing every so often through the one-way mirror to check on Sabrina who hadn't moved from her smug position since he left the room.

"Who didn't?" Phil Coulson interjected cheerfully, but turned his expression into a more serious one after the glare he was given. Just because Fury had one eye, it didn't make his glares any less potent. But still – Coulson's remark remained true. A lot of agents had been curious – curiosity is in the espionage job description – about the young girl, so had come into the viewing room to watch it play out. And Coulson was certain that due to word spreading quickly, others probably would have taken a look at the footage, as were the personas of his colleagues.

"The girl seems like she's telling the truth – I don't have to be a psychoanalyst to tell that – but still…" Fury's voice trailed off into thought, wrinkles creasing his brow.

"What she said at the end, sir, what did you make of it?" Coulson asked, wondering if the Director was on the same thought page as he was – he never could tell with Nick.

"She wanted us to find her. Or at least, that's what she implied." Nick Fury frowned, he didn't like this. _He _was supposed to be the one with authority in this situation, yet somehow she was – and she was tied to a chair for goodness sake! It was unnerving to say the least. But he couldn't help but admire the kid, or at least he would if things weren't quite how they were.

"Exactly, but what do you think her motive for wanting us to find her actually is? I mean, either she has a death wish – which doesn't seem likely, or-"

"-She's an imposter? Infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D?" Fury cut in, brows raised.

"Uh… No. Though that may be likely, but I was thinking more along the lines of that her purpose in coming here is because she, well, because she wants to join us." Coulson reasoned, though his tone was slightly uncertain. His theory had a slight flaw in it: he had no idea why Sabrina would choose this life out of all others.

"Now that is a thought, but why would she want to join S.H.I.E.L.D?" Fury asked, the risen brows now falling into a deep frown. He didn't think that she, despite his earlier accusation, was here to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D – from the sound of it she already had access to more than enough information. And if it was a job within a government agency she wanted, then why choose S.H.I.E.L.D? There were perfectly eligible other agencies who would probably be more than happy to have that kind of genius, so why choose this one? "What do we have that no one else has?" The Director muttered, loud enough for Coulson to hear.

"Do you think you ought to question her again?" Coulson asked, a little timidly – not wanting to undermine the Director's power. After all, a scary man in an eye patch will forever be a scary man in an eye patch.

The Director glanced back to Sabrina through the glass. The girl seemed fairly content in her own company, a slightly glazed look to her eyes betraying that she was currently lost in her own thoughts. For a wild moment, Nick realised just how _young _she was. Eighteen. It was scary how someone so young and fresh could be in this situation. Then again, Fury's thoughts turned and he was brought out of the moment, she was the one who wheedled herself into this situation.

Looking back to Coulson, Fury gave a brief nod, and left the room – back to Sabrina Arnold.

* * *

_Coulson, my sweetheart ;3 Anyways, chapter three complete, and, uh, have a nice day while you're here :)_


End file.
